Will Tomorrow Ever Come 2: The Healing
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: A sequel to Will Tomorrow Ever Come? What happens after Jamie's death? Summery to the first part of this which is Will Tomorrow Ever Come? is included.. COMPLETED!
1. Frozen in Time

Will Tomorrow Ever Come 2: The Healing  
A sequel to Will Tomorrow Ever Come? What happens after Jamie's death?  
  
A/N If you haven't read Will Tomorrow Ever Come? here is a summery of it so you won't be too confused. Tyler, Val, Jamie , and Hank are called to a house where there is a gun shot victim in the basement . While they treat the victim a 14 yr old girl named Jozlyn a boy (Joe) steps out from the shadows and he is holding a gun. He's about 14 as well. He starts mumbling that he couldn't let his girlfriend (Jozlyn) break up with him. He then shots himself after saying he's sorry, despite Hank trying to stop him. After that they soon realize that Jamie had been shot as well. Jamie goes out of consciousness and we learn that mother was paralyzed after a car accident when Jamie was nine. Jamie goes in and out of consciousness for awhile , because the squad is stuck down there, because the door was locked. They eventually, get out Jamie and Jozlyn go to the hospital. They are both fine. Then after 2 days Jamie develops a blood clot that travel to he's brain and he dies. OK I think that's a u need to know.   
  
Ch. 1- Frozen in Time  
(2 months after the accident)  
  
Hank woke up with the same nightmare. He thought that had gone. He thought he was over it.   
  
But, he wasn't.  
  
He still heard the sound of the gun shots in his ears. How he couldn't save Joe or Jamie. Yeah, the guilt was still there. That's why he didn't go to the Waite's anymore and why it was harder and harder to go to the station. He was the leader, in charge of Val, Tyler and... Jamie. He should have protected him.   
  
* * *  
  
" Hi, Amarante." Caitie said as she put the groceries on the table. Amarante Waite wheeled her wheelchair over to Caitie.  
  
"Hi, sweetie. Thanks so much." Mrs. Waite said to her.  
  
"It's no problem. I know you can't do it." Caitie replied. " I also brought Jamie's things from the station. Um, Alex just cleaned it out of he's locker." She took a deep breathe, Yes ,she told herself, Jamie is really gone.  
  
"Your great Caitie, You know, James always spoke highly of you."  
  
"I loved him."  
  
"And he loved you." Amarante glanced at the nearby picture of her sons. Jamie and Peter stood in front of the high school on Peter's graduation only three years before. "Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"Kingsport High, can do without me for a day."  
  
"Caitie?"  
  
"No, it's fine. Where do you want the groceries?" she said smiling. But she couldn't stop thinking about Jamie and how if he hadn't been an EMT he's be alive now.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi mom." Peter Waite said on the phone in his dorm room." How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine, Pierre."  
  
"How's the nurse? Is she taking care of you?" the 20 year old said.  
  
"Everything's great. Your dad's coming back from London in a few days and he won't be leaving for awhile after that."   
  
Even though it was he was thousands of miles away, he felt like he should be there with he's mother. There was a lot of things she couldn't do. Jamie always took care of her because their father had to go away on trips for work so they could pay the bills. Now there was no one, but a nurse, and they had to pay for Jamie's hospital bills too. Oh, God. Had he just thought of he's younger brother as a burden?   
  
* * *  
  
Brooke and Val sat quietly on Val's bed.  
  
"Caitie hasn't been here in awhile." Brooke said as she glanced away from her math book.  
  
"I know. All she does is go to Jamie's house. She even missed school today," Val replied. "I think she's mad at me too."  
  
"Mad at you? Why?" asked Brooke.  
  
"Because I'm an EMT, and that's what killed Jamie," Val stated. " And frankly, I don't blame her."  
  
* * *  
  
Tyler was in the same place he always was after school, when he wasn't at the station, at school, or at football. The Teen Help Crisis Center. He was a volunteer there. Ever since what happened to Jamie, he had become angry. Angry at Joe for shooting his girlfriend because she wanted to break up with him. So, Tyler did something about it. He wanted to make sure kids like Joe had someone to talk to. But, mostly he just wanted to stop feeling angry. The phone rang next to him.   
  
"Hello, Teen Help Crisis Center." he heard the voice on the other line. He knew who it was...  
* * *  
To be continued…   
Please tell me what u think.   
  
  
  



	2. Saving Souls

  
  
Will Tomorrow Ever Come 2: The Healing  
  
Ch. 2 - Saving Souls   
  
Val Linear's voice came pouring out, from the phone line. Did she recognize his voice? Should he transfer her too someone else?  
  
"My friend died a few months ago." Val started. " I don't even know if he knew we were friends." She went on, telling Tyler things, like when she and Jamie kept changing the fuel amount in he's car or when Jamie came to the dance dressed as a cheerleader. Val pored her soul out to him, telling him things he knew she hadn't told anyone else. Tyler wished he could help her, he wished she had thought he was a good enough friend to tell her problems too, rather then a voice on a telephone.  
  
"Well, thanks for listening to me." Val said when she finished.  
  
"Ah,   
* * *  
Caitie glanced over at the letter on the table. Amy Stillman. It said on the return address Amarante was in the kitchen, cooking, so Caitie quickly opened the mail.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Waite,  
I have finally gotten the courage to write you and your family. I know your pain of losing your son must still be fresh, just as mine is.  
  
It took me so long to write you, to apologize to you, because I was ashamed and so sorry that my son caused the death of James . I am ashamed with guilt and pain that as a mother I did not realize Joe was so distraught over Jozlyn, breaking up with him, that he hurt so much. I guess I just didn't want to believe my son was capable of killing. That the son that I knew could do such a thing.   
  
I wish to God that James had not been killed, by such a senseless act. I hope you can expect my apology. I am truly sorry.  
Sincerely,  
Mrs. Amy Stillman  
What right did she have? To bring up Jamie's death again to Amarante? Caitie knew what she had to do. She stuck the letter in her pocket and walked out.  
* * *  
  
A/N I was going to add more to this, but I have had writer's block with this story and it's been awhile since I updated this story so I figure I'd just post what I have so far. Sorry it's so short. Hope u liked it!  
  
  
  



	3. The Living Ghosts

A/N There's one little curse in this chapter  
  
Will Tomorrow Ever Come 2: The Healing  
  
Ch. 3: The Living Ghosts  
  
"Are you still there?" Val asked the voice on the phone. She knew this was a stupid idea. Why did she call the Crisis Center? It was because her best friend blamed her for Jamie's death, so she couldn't talk to Caitie. Maybe she should have called Tyler or Hank or even Brooke. Maybe-  
  
"Yes, I'm here. Sorry."   
  
"Well, I'd better be going."  
  
"Wait I-"  
  
"-Thanks, bye." Val interrupted as she slammed down the phone. It *had* been a bad idea.  
  
* * *  
The squad drove in silence as the ambulance returned to the station after a call. Although they didn't want to say it but it was very much different without Jamie. Alex said that within a few weeks a new EMT would be added to the squad. They weren't sure how to fell about that yet.   
  
"So, are you guys going to homecoming this year?" Hank said making conversation. Tyler seemed to be avoiding Val lately, Hank thought.  
  
"I guess." they both said at the same time. Actually, Hank was thinking of asking Caitie to the dance. He didn't like her anything, truthfully he didn't really know her, but he guessed she didn't have anyone to go with and neither did he, plus it would be fun if they doubled with Tyler and Val.   
  
Neither Val or Tyler made anymore responses, so Hank returned to driving.  
  
"This is Thomas McIntyre. He's going to join the squad." Alex said as they walked into the station.   
  
Ok. Tyler was a little angry. Alex had said a few *weeks* and they'd have a new EMT on the squad, not a few *days*.   
  
Val looked at Thomas. Well, she thought. He sure as hell wasn't Jamie. He had brown, clean cut hair, and wore pale kakis and a green shirt. She didn't recognize him from school and wondered if maybe he was new to Kingsport.   
  
"Hank, Tyler. Your paper work is late again." Brooke replied.  
  
"Oh, good, Brooke, I needed to talk to you." Alex said as he ushered her away.  
  
"That's Tyler Connell, Val Linear and I'm Hank Beecham." Hank replied.  
  
"Hi." was Thomas' reply as Hank went on to tell him about the EMT service.  
* * *  
(3 to 4 months after the accident)  
  
Weeks later, Caitie started to fell guilty about taking the letter. Joe's mom was really trying to be sincere, wasn't she? Caitie wondered as she started to leave for the dance. Why did she decide to go to a stupid dance, especially with Hank? Her mother made her, saying she should go out more.   
  
She'd stop at Jamie's house first and give her the letter. Caitie decided.  
  
"Caitie, hi." Amarante relied as she opened the door. Moments later she was in the kitchen.   
  
"Could you take this up to my room?" Mrs. Waite replied as she continued to talk to Peter, who had just called.  
  
"Sure." Caitie walked up the familiar steps. She couldn't remember how many times, she had walked up these steps during the past three years with Jamie. She started to past he's room and struggled to fight the urge to go in.   
  
***"He's brain dead, I'm sorry."*** flickered through her thoughts.  
  
"Stop haunting me." she wanted to yell at Jamie. She glared at her watch. She was going to be late. Caitie ran past the room, dropped the letter on the table and ran away from his "ghost".  
* * *  
"Tom, hurry up with the supplies." Tyler called to, the new EMT. Tom must have thought all of them were strange. No one talked, and sadness still lingered. The scene of Jamie's heart stopping in their ambulance was still very fresh, in everyone's mind. Maybe in time they'd get used to Tom.  
  
"Tyler." Hank called from he's car as he's friend rushed to the car, leaving Tom alone in the station.   
* * *  
"Val." Caitie replied as she approached her friend in the front of the school. "I'm sorry, I blamed you."  
  
"It's ok Caitie, I know why you did it." as she hugged Caitie. Just then Hank and Tyler walked up to them.  
  
As the night wore on, Val saw Tyler, Hank, Caitie, herself, smiling. It was something she hadn't seen either of them do in a long time.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you " Tyler whispered in her ear.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was the voice you talked to at the Crisis Center. I'm sorry I didn't help you."  
"When did you start working there?" Val replied.  
  
"Right after. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"It's ok. And you did help, me. I got to say what I been wanting to say for a long time. Thank you." Val said. "Come on let's dance." as she puller him toward the dance floor.  
  
Caitie, was glad she went the dance. She need to leave the past alone, and look toward the future. Her ghosts wouldn't haunt her anymore, and she hoped that everyone else's wouldn't either.  
* * *  
  
  
A/N That's it. I hope ur liked it. Ha! I'm out of writer's block!   



End file.
